Travis Gibson
Travis "The Arm" Gibson is an athlete who only appears in Season 4. He is a shot-put thrower who is selected to be on the Canadian Olympic team in "Blast From The Past." Despite only appearing in two episodes, Travis is notable for being Jen's boyfriend in four episodes of the fourth season and for being one of her longest-lasting relationships. Biography Travis first appears in "Blast From The Past." There, he asks Jen out repeatedly, but Jen refuses to go out with him due to bad memories caused by him throwing rocks at her in second grade and injuring her so badly that a scar formed on her forehead. However, when she breaks his arm by hurling a shotput at him when he gently tosses it to her, she agrees to go out on a date and finds out that she and Travis have quite a bit in common. When Travis finds out that he is ambidextrous, Jen begins training him so that he can pursue his Olympic dream using his left arm, and does a good enough job that Travis manages to make the team. However, training takes place far away from the Galleria Mall, and he and Jen part while promising to engage in a long distance relationship. This relationship is brought up in the next three episodes by Jen. In "Quit It," she becomes obsessed with baking him pumpkin muffins to put in a care package and send as a gift (because, according to her and Caitlin, homemade goods are the classic two-week anniversary present). Then, in "Kylie Smylie," Jen spends most of her day trying to get a picture, autograph, or some form of contact with Kylie Smylie because Travis is a fan of the recording artist. Finally, in "The List," Jen reveals that she has become obsessed with cop shows, and becomes a detective to track down Caitlin's stolen credit card in order to keep her mind off of the difficulties of her long-distance relationship. Travis finally appears again in "Great Expectations." There, he visits the mall on a break from his training, and finally gets to see Jen again. While visiting, though, the pressure of fame puts a strain on his relationship with Jen, and when he constantly has to run off to media appearances and autograph sessions, which ultimately causes Jen to worry that Travis is cheating on her. Eventually, Travis finds out about his girlfriend's paranoia, and comes to the conclusion that despite his feelings for Jen, he doesn't have the time necessary to truly commit to a relationship. As a result, they break up, and Travis walks away, never to be seen in the series again apart from a few cameos during the montage of memories in "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2." Appearances *"Blast From The Past" *"Great Expectations" Trivia *Travis is Jen's longest-lasting relationship, as they date for a span of five episodes. *Travis is last mentioned in "Out Of This World," where Jen laments her breakup with him. Gallery Travis.jpg|Travis notices Jen in the mall. Travisasks.png|Travis asks Jen out on a date. Travisagree.png|Travis agrees to the autograph session at the Penalty Box. Travisbreakarm.png|Travis breaks his arm. Travissad.png|Travis might have to give up his Olympic dreams. Travisjendate.png|The two have a good time on their date. Travisjentrain.png|Jen helps Travis train his arm. Travisjenkiss.png|Travis and Jen share their first kiss. Coachmoment.png|Coach intrudes on their moment together. Traviscrowd.png|The crowd blocks Travis and Jen from seeing each other. Travisjenkiss2.png|Travis and Jen try to make up for lost time. Travisbreakup.png|Travis hugs Jen goodbye after they break up. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males